


甘い

by DrWerkmeister



Category: Pornographer (TV 2018)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-19
Updated: 2019-12-19
Packaged: 2021-02-24 16:15:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21860782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DrWerkmeister/pseuds/DrWerkmeister
Summary: Warning：伪sm，言辞露骨，私设如山，没有文笔
Relationships: 久住春彦/木島理生
Comments: 1
Kudos: 17





	甘い

**Author's Note:**

> Warning：伪sm，言辞露骨，私设如山，没有文笔

久住觉得木岛是被摔回来的。

“啊真是的，净让我碰上这种事…你就不能管管他吗。”

“给您添麻烦了…我一定会照顾好理生的。”

面对城户疑似存在关怀意味的质问，久住面露笑容且礼貌地干巴巴挤出这么一句。

两个人同居后，木岛依然经常性行踪不定，久住又不好意思为此事开口，这让久住无比头疼。毕竟大家都是成年人，更何况自己是年下，怎好意思管对方的生活方式。

今天也是如此，木岛在没有任何通知的情况下就溜出去找了城户喝酒。现在估计是才喝到一半就喝高了，在家里正忙着洗衣服的久住突然久违地接到城户的电话，说是让去接人，这时久住才知道是怎么一回事，原本他还打算洗好衣服再打电话找木岛。幸好今天是周五，不然这种情况无异于将恋人拱手白送。

我可真狭隘啊，久住想。

接过步伐踉跄的木岛后将他扶到副驾驶座，细心地帮他系好安全带，然后才上车。

“城户先生要上来吗？我送您回去。”

“不必麻烦了。我家不远，走路回去也行。”

“好的，您路上小心。”

久住隔着车窗朝城户点头笑了笑以示谦虚和道别，城户也微笑着挥手作为回应。

“浑小子。”

看着逐渐从视野消失的车灯，城户的笑容变得有些落寞。他插着裤袋啧了一声，皱着鼻子，将围巾又拉紧了些。十二月的寒冬，呼吸间生出的白雾像是能渗入骨髓。  
他要回家看看他的小天使。

“我没事…不要你扶…”

木岛脸色酡红，嘴里念叨出一串含混不清的音节，搂着久住的左手手臂上下挥舞，被久住搀着跌跌撞撞地走进家门，险些跪倒在地。他靠在久住怀里，均匀而温热的鼻息喷在久住锁骨周围，令久住有些心猿意马。

“请坐在这里等一下…”

“我要回房间…”

“好。都听你的。”

久住笑得无奈，又将木岛扛回房间，帮他换上睡衣，扶着他在床上坐好，便去厨房调蜂蜜水。

“好一些了吗？”

“嗯…头有点晕。”

捧着温暖的玻璃杯，木岛双腿缩进了被窝。他仔细盯着杯里的柠檬片残渣，拉着久住的衣角示意其坐到旁边。

“今天怎么突然想起找城户先生喝酒了？”

“我约他出来讲讲新书出版的事。你知道的…”

“没关系…不必详细解释…”

久住摸了摸鼻梁，低下头摆弄起衣服上的带子。刻意的语气令他的情绪逐渐鲜明。

木岛愕然地看向他。

“虽然这么说不妥…有些事情…”

“你想说什么？”

“理生和城户先生从前是什么关系？”

久住吸了口气，再次问出了这个几年前就已被下结论的事。

“…我不想和你谈这个。我说过了，我和他没有那样的关系。”

木岛清醒了一些，闭上双眼揉了揉太阳穴，试图令自己的声音听起来更缓和。

“抱歉…这样私自揣测是我不好…”

久住意识到自己触碰了某种底线，赶紧低头认错。他不想伤害到恋人。

“罢了，你真的想知道的话，也不是不能告诉你…”

木岛停顿了一会，忽然一转态度，恶作剧般扬起嘴角，凑到久住耳边用气声说道，

“是旧情人。”

“啊。”

果然如此。

久住觉得自己一直心知肚明，这样开诚布公反而让他感到不知所措起来。他知道任何时候对于这件事的怀疑或因此产生的无名火都是荒谬且徒劳的，却不明白自己为何屡屡以此焦灼自己。

“吃醋了？”

“没有…我不能干涉你的过去。”

“嘛，你要是吃醋的话说不定我会开心一点呢。”

木岛吻向久住的脸颊。由于是冬天，肌肤相触的一瞬间让两个人都被冻了一下。木岛笑得温柔，将蜂蜜水放在床头柜上，左手轻轻地与久住十指相扣，亲昵地抵向他的额头。近距离的对视让人联想到高中生时代，久住还是忍不住咧嘴笑了起来。

“我喜欢理生。”

“我知道。外面下雪了，我们来找点乐子吧。”

“唔嗯…今天状态不错…好硬…”

木岛趴在床头熟练地含着久住的阴茎吞吐，从喉咙发出满足而黏腻的声音，一只手握着根部搓捻着，拇指时不时拨弄几下褶皱部位。久住望着木岛光裸的脊背咽了口唾沫，尽管如此，虽然房间内开了暖气，考虑再三还是给他覆上了被子。

“哈啊…能不能…再深一点？”

“小春的…太大了…没办法整个含进去…嗯…”

久住认命般闭上眼。他的恋人在床上色情得让他说不出话。

“啊…又涨了一圈…好棒…”

木岛的嘴唇颤了颤，伸舌接住前端溢出的黏液，舌尖与舌面轮流逗弄着小孔，唾液顺着嘴角往下淌，滴在久住的下腹。不知是不是酒精的作用，久住总觉得今晚木岛的脸色特别红。

“小春这里…很敏感…只是爱抚一下，小春的肉棒就会变粗…”

“嗯…！”

木岛纤长的手指在久住的下腹和肚脐间游移，稍微挠一下，便能让久住泄露出呻吟来。

“刚才惹你生气了吧…用这个作为赔礼好不好？”

木岛吐出口中含着的巨物，改用左手撸动。他故意摆出一副充满情欲的表情，朝久住露出醉醺醺的笑，脸上分明写着“大家都是男人别以为我不知道你想的什么”。

他知道久住没有生气，事实上久住确实没有。

“那么…惩罚理生也可以吗？”

久住抚摸着木岛的脑袋，喘息中带着愉快。

“今晚给你尝点甜头。”

木岛拉开床头柜，从里面捞出一瓶尚未开封的喷射奶油。

“这个…什么时候…”

“前些日子我拿进来的。你之前买了就放在了厨房，过期就浪费了。”

木岛拆开外包装，将奶油挤在久住的阴茎上，再顺着根部一路往上舔，边舔边发出下流的水声。轻咬柱体时，能感受到上面的血管在搏动。

“奶油的味道好甜。”

说着一语双关的话，木岛意犹未尽地咂咂嘴，随后仍然卖力吸吮着那根东西。久住仰起头缺氧般粗喘着，感觉一阵燥热从胸口延伸至四肢百骸，不知不觉间开始往前挺腰。过了几分钟，一股炽热浓厚的液体射在了木岛的口腔内。

“嗯…射了好多…”

木岛将精液全部咽了下去，又用食指抹掉阴茎上的残余，伸到嘴里舔掉。

“我们不是昨晚才做过？”

“因为…理生的技术实在是…太棒了…”

久住有些不好意思地红了脸。

“满分。”

木岛爬起来坐到久住大腿间，把久住的家居运动衫扒下来随意甩到一边，双腿缠上久住腰侧，耸立的阴茎打在久住的小腹上。他一只手搂着久住，另一只手捏着久住的下巴同其接吻。唇舌间仍残留着精液和奶油的味道，却都只是热烈的威士忌的陪衬。

久住觉得自己也要醉了。

“要榨干我吗？”

久住轻笑着，压低了声音在木岛耳边厮磨低语。分开的时候木岛侧着头枕在久住的肩膀上轻喘，左手却悄悄向久住的下身摸索，拢住那根再次半勃的阴茎缓缓摩擦。

“也不是做不到。”

木岛也来了兴致。他细细地亲吻久住的嘴角，再一路往下到喉结。明亮的房间里，久住的脖颈上显眼地泛着水光。久住享受着恋人的服务，右手抓过刚才被丢到一边的那瓶奶油，然后示意木岛往后躺。他将奶油喷涂在木岛胸前的两点，拇指稍微施加力度按在上面绕着圈揉开，再俯身去舔舐。奶油在舌头的温度下渐渐融化，滑腻的触感令木岛挺起胸来。

“别闹…嗯…”

“理生喜欢被怎样对待？”

久住舔弄着泛红发硬的突起，一只手揉捏起木岛的臀部，饱满厚实的触感唤起了久住某种欲望。他立起身，两步走到衣架处拿了条领带扔到床上。

“年轻人…我早说你这方面不老实。”

木岛玩味地看着眼前的黑色领带，嘴角微微上扬。他双肘撑着床往后靠，自下而上地睨了眼久住，看着久住跪到他面前用领带蒙起他的眼睛。

“你果然恶趣味。”

“不喜欢这样？”

“我以为你会绑我手腕。”

“下次可以试试。”

久住隔着黑色布料在木岛的眼睛上轻轻印下一个吻，后者眼睑颤了颤，变得紊乱的呼吸中带着一丝期待。

“说实话我第一次试这种…嗯…”

“不是说…那剩下的两成呢？”

“嗯啊…什么…？”

木岛沉浸在快感的浪潮中，一时无法深入思考。

“没什么。”

久住终于有个青年样地笑了笑，继续埋头含吮恋人高耸的阴茎。他的右手伸向木岛的后穴，手指抚摸着穴口，按摩边缘的褶皱往里刺探。前后同时被玩弄，木岛忍不住发出甜腻的呻吟。他曲起双腿，颤抖着紧紧夹着久住的腰部。

“这么爽吗？”

“这里…想要小春了…”

木岛主动扭腰，想把久住的手指吞得更深，脚后跟在久住的腰窝来回搔弄。

“…像只小野猫。”

“发情的猫会想被好好宠爱呢。”

木岛的左手从久住的后颈滑落，挑起久住的下巴。

“也是。这么色的小猫谁都忍不住。”

“唔嗯…我只喜欢和小春做。”

听出久住话里有话，木岛知道他还在对刚才的事介怀。这种溢于言表、强烈燃烧的嫉妒感令木岛感到兴奋起来，但他并没打算让这个躁动的年轻人不快。

“真拿你没办法。”

久住也觉得自己有点闹小孩子脾气，便闭口不谈。他将木岛转过去变成后背位，一只手钳着木岛的肩膀。

“要我直接操进来吗？还是想再玩点别的？”

以一种完全压制的姿态俯身压向木岛，久住含住木岛的耳垂哑声说道，粗大的阴茎抵在臀缝处暗示性地摩擦。

大人真不错啊，木岛想。

“想要…小春的肉棒…嗯啊…”

木岛将臀部抬高，一上一下地配合着久住的动作。

“哪里？”

久住拿过润滑液从臀缝往下挤，没有流进去的润滑液湿漉漉地滴落在床单。

“唔嗯…这里…插到里面来…”

木岛小声呻吟着，左手伸向后穴并尽力用手指撑开，将颜色粉嫩、正颤巍巍地往里收缩着的后穴暴露在久住眼前。

久住不动声色地咽了口唾沫。

“那就叫好听点。”

“啊…突然这么深…不行…嗯啊…！”

久住趴在木岛身上，在里面发狠地横冲直撞，令木岛的呻吟变了调。他无意识地往前爬，却被拽了回来，承受着恋人凶猛的爱意。

“理生里面…真热情呢…”

“顶到那里了…嗯…”

木岛将脑袋埋在枕头里，断断续续地发出不成句的词汇，原本平整的床单被揪得皱巴巴的。久住眯起眼，将手指伸入木岛嘴里让他含住，一边轻轻拨弄。

“这样…太舒服了…唔嗯…不要拔出来…”

“还是面对面吧…”

久住低声说着，将木岛翻了过来再重新插入。交合处变得一塌糊涂，体液混着润滑液溅在纯白的床单上，留下一片深色的印子。由于视觉被剥夺，木岛的身体变得更为敏感。他像溺水一般胡乱地抓着久住，坚实的背部肌肉让他感到莫名安心。

“唔嗯…我想看着你的脸…”

看见领带布料薄一些的地方印出了泪渍，久住没忍心，便把领带解开随手扔到了地上。他拉起木岛，舔掉眼角的泪水，抚摸着木岛干燥的下唇吻了上去，另一只手托着木岛的臀部往上顶。

“能不能…让我在上面…”

木岛的脸红得像是能烧起来，眼里也满是蒸汽。他推了推久住的胸部，示意其躺下，然后握着久住的手，一点点往下坐。

“呐…我最近学到一种方法…”

木岛慵懒地看向久住，左手拇指在久住的掌心里画着圈。

“…什么？”

忍耐着强烈的想要翻身扑倒对方的欲望，久住咬着牙关说道。

“用腰画一个椰子的英文单词。”

不等久住反应过来，木岛便一沉一浮地骑在上面，加快了摆腰的速度。动作突然变得剧烈，久住只觉得一阵快感如同过电一般直窜脊柱，令他头皮发麻。

“嗯啊…小春的肉棒…好厉害…”

后穴贪婪地吸吮着肉棒，木岛两只手撑在久住身上，放浪地大声叫着，大滴的汗珠不断落在久住的腹部和胸前。

“…还是我来吧…”

久住头上肉眼可见地冒着青筋，看着阴茎在恋人后穴里进进出出，忍不住一把抓住木岛的腰重新掌握主动权，狠狠往上一撞，令木岛差点失声尖叫。

“这里…也想要小春帮帮我…”

恳求的声音自上方发出，久住才想起木岛前面还没有被爱抚。木岛牵过抓着自己腰臀肆虐的手，将其引到阴茎上抚摸，久住却握住木岛的手背，裹着木岛的手帮其手淫。

“要小春来嘛…唔嗯…”

不满足于自己的手，木岛咬着唇抱怨着，索取更多的刺激。那根东西的前端不断渗出半透明的黏液，似乎快要高潮了。于是久住干脆让木岛趴到自己胸前，拉着木岛的双手与他再次十指紧扣。

“被我插射好了。”

“啊…！会坏掉的…嗯啊…”

木岛的臀部被撞得泛红发疼，最后只能趴在久住身上任其颠簸。久住忽然咬住了木岛的肩胛，疼痛带来的快感令木岛忍不住收紧内壁射了出来，有些甚至喷溅到了久住的嘴边。随手将白浊擦掉吮吸干净，久住也用力顶了几下收尾。

木岛双眸失神，浑身上下止不住地颤抖，脱力地倚在久住的肩膀上，感受着年轻身躯将自己拥入怀中。

“里面…被小春喂满了…”

稍微平复呼吸后，木岛侧头吻了吻久住，左手暧昧地来回抚摸着久住的腹肌。

“理生…”

“再来一次。”

“好热。”

木岛躺在久住的臂弯里，用手掌抹着久住胸口的汗珠。汗湿的头发撩得久住有点痒。

纯白的被单下，两个人赤身裸体地相拥着温存。带着鼻音的呢喃打破寂静，恰如其分地融入了昏暗房间里的暧昧氛围。

“明明外面还下着雪…”

久住感到有点好笑。

中途他爬起身关了灯，那之后两个人又做了几回。拉得厚实的窗帘不知什么时候开了个角，月光浓缩了城市的繁华涌进来，波光粼粼的，洒在久住的脸上。木岛顺着光影抬头望向久住，不自觉地伸手去描摹那轮廓。

“今晚玩得真疯…啊，留了个牙印…”

“抱歉…我刚才太过分了。”

一双诚恳的狗狗眼看向木岛。久住带着歉意，捧起木岛的手温柔地啄了一下。

“不。是我的错。”

“说什么呢…”

“虽说是出于对你的信任我才会说那样的话，但实在是不应该…没考虑你的心情，抱歉。玩笑开过了…我真是一如既往地任性啊。”

“这不是理生的错…是我太孩子气了。”

久住垂眸。虽然不愿承认，做爱的时候确实把内心执拗的冲动带进去了。

“嘛算了。中途也算是我在引诱你…总之体验还不错。”

木岛想尽快结束这个话题，便云淡风轻地说着，顺手勾起久住的下巴和他交换了一个吻。

“对了，你刚刚说的两成是什么？”

“啊那个…就，我们刚认识的时候…我帮你代笔，你说对于SM，有八成都是想象…”

“这么久了你还记着呢。…我没试过，一次也没。”

“诶…？”

“明天是难得的双休日。高兴点。”

木岛从鼻腔里轻哼了一声表示戏谑。他转过身环着久住，大腿交叠在久住的腿上。

“头还晕吗？以后少喝一点…还有出去的话还是说一声吧，别一声不响地就…”

“还在意城户吗。”

“我说谎了。我在意得不得了，真幼稚。…别笑了。”

久住赌气地丢下这么一句。其实他只是在闹别扭，他不可能再让木岛感受到他一丝一毫的负面情绪。

“不…谢谢你。”

木岛颔首微笑，回握久住的手。

“无论如何从今往后我只有你。这么说有点无赖…离开你我可能会无所适从，所以…”

“…我自找的。”

“好嘛。”

木岛得逞似的笑了。久住将木岛揽紧，拉过被子帮他掖好，互相依偎着入睡。

“嘶好疼…一定是你挠的吧？”  
久住吃痛地倒吸一口气。他正坐在浴缸里帮木岛清洗身体，一抬手不小心牵扯到后背的抓痕。  
“谁知道。我又看不见。”  
木岛面无表情地从发丝上掠下一把泡沫，转过身拍到久住脸上。


End file.
